1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a level indicating device and particularly to a carpenter's level which provides a visual indication when the angular setting of a gravity switch device corresponds to the angular orientation of a planar surface of the level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to construct a carpenter's level with an electrical indication energized by a gravity-responsive switch rotatably mounted on the frame of the level so as to be set at either a predetermined angular orientation for an object, or to the orientation at which an object is disposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,552, issued July 27, 1965 to P. T. Richards.
The known adjustable lighted level, as set forth in Pat. No. 3,196,552, however, must always be used from the same side of the frame of the level. In addition, the known device employs a mercury switch, and the like, as an indication of vertical levelness, as well as for energization of the associated lamp.